Built To Last
by Alunamai
Summary: As of late, I have had more visions of him. More than usual. Almost everyday. This has to mean that I am closer to finding what I am looking for, what he is desperately searching for…


Me: I don't own Twilight…

Voice from above: And what else don't we own?

Me: New Moon

Voice from above: Who does?

Me: Stephenie Meyer

Voice from above: Glad we have that covered

Built To Last

By: Alunamai

Chapter One: When Jasper Met Alice

I don't know how I became what I am. And I don't know why I see these visions. All I know is that I must find him. And the funny thing is… I don't even know who _he_ is. I just know he is searching for something and for some unexplained reason… I know I can give him what he searches for.

I have been on the search since I woke up alone in the middle of a forest clearing. It was then that I had my first vision of him. His perfect features, his beautiful honey blonde hair, and the look on his face was what prompted me to find him so I could fix whatever plagued him. I knew, somehow, that I needed him, but in truth, I didn't know why.

As of late, I have had more visions of him. _More than usual. Almost everyday. This has to mean that I am closer to finding what I am looking for, what he is desperately searching for… _

_I for him… _

_Him for me._

I looked into the river I had been sitting beside and wondered if I would ever find him. If I would ever feel not obligated to search for someone I didn't even know.

The funny thing is that I didn't even know how we would meet… if we'll ever…

"AHHH!" I was knocked into the water by something I had not even noticed was approaching. I was so deep into my own thoughts that I had been oblivious to my surroundings.

I fought against whatever was holding me down, which I could not see clearly for I was under water. The moment I registered this I was pulled out of the water and was set on the banks of the river.

"I am so sorry." Came a beautiful voice from beside me. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Did I…"

I turned to look at him and give him a piece of my mind but I stopped the moment I saw his profile.

"It's you." I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry?" he said quietly. I felt a wave of confusion wash over me.

"I've found you at last." I said almost completely to myself.

Again, confusion, though I wasn't the one confused. It was something he could do. Something he was feeling.

"Do I know you? Did Maria send you to look for me?"

"No." I answered.

"Then why were you looking for me? I'm not worth the trouble."

"I saw you in a vision… and you are worth the trouble…"

"You have visions?"

"Is that bad?" I was now afraid of the answer to that question.

"No." He paused a moment. "Don't be afraid. For our kind it is perfectly natural to be gifted in the way you are and in the way I am."

"Oh." I said as I stared into his crimson eyes.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock." He held his hand out to me. I looked at it, with a puzzled look. He put his hand down after a few moments.

It was then that I had no idea as to who I was. I didn't know what my name was.

"What is yours?" he asked me. I looked up at him with a look of utter confusion.

"Umm…" I said, frantically searching for something… anything… that would give me a clue as to what my name was, but that was a failed endeavor.

I raised my right hand to my ear out of habit. I tugged at it. This was something that I did when I was nervous… later it turned to biting my lower lip.

He, in turn, grabbed my right hand and looked at the plastic bracelet that had been there since I awoke twenty-eight years prior to this. Or was it twenty-seven years ago?

His touch sent a shock of electricity through me. I tried to pull away but he held my hand in place. He read the writing that was on the bracelet.

The thing was watermarked and worn. Nearly unreadable in most places, but he smiled triumphantly as he let go of my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alice."

_Alice._ That was my name. It sounded pretty. I liked it… especially when he said it. The way he said it made the name sound beautiful.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jasper."

x-x-x

Jasper POV

Alice.

She's beautiful. Her name is beautiful. Her feelings are beautiful, though I am unable to name some of them. I cannot identify her emotions, nor can I identify mine… for a majority of them are the same.

It is such a shame that such a beautiful creature feels so lost. I wonder why that is. It can not be for the same reasons as I. Though now, sitting in her presence, I do not feel lost… I feel content, found and most of all complete.

Complete, an emotion that has been as foreign to me as preserving the human race. I haven't felt complete since… since I enlisted in the Confederate army. I fought in a war I had no faith in… I only fought to protect my family. That's what a lot of men did on either side.

So I was relieved when I had been wounded in Gettysburg.

A. It meant I would most likely not have to return…

B. I could die of my injuries.

I hoped for the ladder.

But with the luck I had, death was not an option… nor will it ever be an option. I had been found by Maria, the vampire version of Medusa… for all I know… she was Medusa. She took me into her coven after she found me half dead. She did save me and I am forever grateful for her… "kindness", I couldn't live the way her coven did. It was depressing me. I couldn't handle taking so much human life… and yet that is the battle I know fight every single day. A battle I almost lost when I had almost attacked Bella.

Had Emmett not blocked me, I would, for one, be a very dead vampire. And Bella may or may not have survived.

I hate myself for loosing control.

With in ten years, I left to find two things… a better life… and a way to feed with out feeling the emotions.

And this golden-eyed angel before me must be the answer. No other vampire I have ever come across has ever had eyes like that. They have always been crimson.

"How old are you?" was her first question. I stood, took her hand in my own, lifted her from the forest floor and started to stroll along the riverside.

"One hundred five." I answered. "But to humans I am only twenty." She stared at me a moment and then she faced forward. "And you?"

"I don't really know." A dark look came over her precious face. I felt how lost she was. I felt her sudden fear… I felt her loneliness. "I believe I am eternally about nineteen or twenty. So maybe forty-seven or forty-eight."

We were silent a moment as we walked hand in hand. Then all of a sudden she stopped.

I turned just in time to see her sway slightly and nearly collapse to the ground. I caught her. I was worried more than words could have explained.

"Alice!" I called. "Alice, what happened? Sweetie, please." I had no idea what was happening.

"There's a family that we need to find." She said moments later. "They are like me in the way they feed. They will take us in. I'm sure of it… providing that you'll stay."

"I'm not leaving." I took her into my arms and held her close. "Not now… not ever. Why would I loose what I have just found?"

"I never said that you would loose me." She whispered.

It was at that moment that I fell in love… and I fell hard. The emotion nearly hit me like a bag of bricks… first from her and then I felt it within myself. I had become very adept to figuring out whose emotions were whose… it was something I had to learn very early… very quickly.

One question stood out in my mind…

How do I tell this angel that I love her… with out scaring her off?

I would wait. I would wait until the moment was right… I would also like for the entire moment to be a surprise for her… I did not know, for instance, if she would see it in a vision or not. I would wait.

A/N: Okay, what do you all think? I am not making any promises… but I am going to attempt to make this a solely Jasper and Alice thing… especially in point of views. I will try my hardest. Please review!


End file.
